


Regrets

by KatDancer



Series: Heart of Stone Universe (Risa Aeducan's Tale) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDancer/pseuds/KatDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey Warden Risa Aeducan has chosen the next King of Orzammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

"Risa…. how _could_ you?" Leliana’s voice was soft, shocked, even as the dwarva strode out of the Assembly, her eyes glinting coldly and her face immobile — the utterly unreadable expression Oghren had called "As Stone."

Risa shouldn’t have been surprised, really, when Bhelen’s first action as king was to have her father’s closest friend and advisor, Pyral Harrowmont, led off for execution. That she was only served to underscore how utterly unfit she was to survive Orzammarian politics.

She didn’t stop walking until she was out of the Diamond Quarter altogether, and into the Commons. She stood on the long, majestic bridge connecting the Commons to the Proving Grounds, looking over the edge into the lava deep below.

He had been as an uncle to her when she was a child — kindly, encouraging. He had not been able to prevent her being sentenced to exile in the Deep Roads — tantamount to death — but he had managed to smuggle her a weapon and shield, and information about the Grey Wardens that got her out.

He was _a good dwarf_.

What he also would be was _a terrible king_. He had needed her to act against Bhelen — when she was now an outsider and he had the resources of his whole house at hand. And he was so traditional that his policies would have continued to strangle Orzammar, make it even weaker against the waves of Darkspawn.

She hated Bhelen with a passion. His ambition had driven him to murder Trian, probably to kill their father as well, and to condemn her to death. She hated him so much that it made her physically ill. But he was the king Orzammar needed. Strong. Progressive. He’d trade with the surface and improve both the economy and alliances; he’d elevate the casteless to something more useful than pariahs. Orzammar needed a good ruler more than a good man.

She would never forget the look of sorrow and betrayal on Harrowmont’s face when she handed the crown to Bhelen. Nor would she ever forget the look of triumph on Bhelen’s. And it made her ill to know that her rewards for this betrayal were Paragon status and to be welcomed back as a full member of the Aeducan family again.

She had sacrificed a good man for the sake of all Orzammar, and it made her hate herself.

There were no words — simply a hand on her shoulder. Risa looked over it to see which of her companions had come, and saw tanned skin, flowing golden hair, and graceful facial tattoos. Zevran gave her a small nod, and she nodded back, calming slightly.

He left her to her thoughts over the abyss.


End file.
